micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:TheIrishNationalist
Admin Hi. It looks like there is an active admin here, User:Republicfiveislands; you will need to talk to him about becoming an admin yourself. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but as he is still active the wiki can't be adopted. I recommend you start a discussion with the other users about additional admins to help him out when he can't be on and then let him know what the community decides; he may not realize that people feel more admins are needed. If he does not respond to the community discussion at all then please let me know, but give him a chance first. -- Wendy (talk) 02:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks for adding my flag mate nice thanks it looks very nice by the way where are you from if you don't mind me asking uk im from the uk aswell i live in london so how long have you been on this site are you on wikipedia aswell Bigsid26 14:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) yes yes my micronation is in italy but at the moment i live in london because im trying to get more people to invest money in my micronation can you help me put mine micronation to wikipedia aswell if you dont mine mate becouse im useless at things like this plus do you know where i can make a websit aswell Bigsid26 15:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) web thanks for trying mate i will check out the website makers you sent me to see if i can build one lets always be in contacted Bigsid26 15:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) That is brilliant news my friend. I seem to be the only old one that has stayed loyal to this, easier to use, better wiki. Excellent! The Great Kingdom of Domus would be very happy to accept your offer of diplomatic relations between our two countries. Kindest regards, HI&RM The Great King of Domus Diplomacy Hello Your Excellency, I would like to make a proposal of allaince between our two thriving micronations. If you so wish to, you may create an embassy page on my own wikia. With all true sincerity, '' Chancellor Huff of The Republic of Terra.'' Good day, I will speak on behalf of the Great King. The Great King is happy that his ally shares his forename, but hopes that this does not intervene or distract both participants from discussing diplomatic matters of state. In regards to your question, the Domusian People's Armed Forces, does not claim the Russian Armed Forces, we only have pictures of them to exemplify what the Great Kingdom's looks like. We are in Berkshire. Outside the micronational world, are you of noble blood / birth in any way, shape or form, legally, and recognised by a sovereign state? The Great King would have me ask this, because he is of the blood of the Denman family (holders of a Barony in the Peerage of the United Kingdom), his grandfather currently holds the French title of nobility, 38th Baron de Montebourg in Normandy (created in 912) and 36th Baron of Halton (a feudal barony in Cheshire created in 1070). His grandfather also holds the feudal title of 1st Lord of the Manor of Stonton in Leicester, his father holds the Scottish feudal title of 1st Laird of Froid, all of these titles he will inherit. Are you of any noble blood? Kind regards, His Highness The Duke of All Desks GCRS MIC MTA CFC Chairman of the Foreign and Colonial Commission Ambassador and Loyal Servant to the Great King Great King Henry Nichol 20:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hi there mate i added u on skype so we can chat there some times and thanks for all your help Bigsid26 20:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC)